Crossing Love
by MHxandxMKxContestxPokexShipper
Summary: Three years. That's all it took for love gone wrong to happen. Brunett, Belle, FireRed, Novel, Leaf x Kenny then later Ikari, Contest, Poke, OldRival, & Shootdown. Story transfered, more info inside.
1. THE STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN AND MOVED!

**Um... hey guys.**

**MH Contest here with some important news.**

**MK Poke is no longer working on this story and has given it up. I on the other shall continue it on my main account.**

**MK Poke and I... we've been best friends since forever, but we're going through a rough patch. And all these flames are getting to her. I apologize for the horrible writing, she can be lazy sometimes.**

**Anyway, Crossing Love will get a fresh start on profile sometime this month.**

**Main account: GoldenGloryQueen (sorry, no link! It won't let me Q.Q)**

**Chapter one will be better, I promise you that. No OOC Barry or unreliable Drew. Barry might be replaced with Conway because of role though...**

**I won't delete this for a while, but I will if it starts clogging up with flames.**

**See you in Crossing Love version 2. :)**

**~MH Contest**


	2. The Start Of Hell

Crossing Love

Author Note:

You have waited too long for this, so Mk Poke decided to take charge! This chapter was written by me and the ideas given to me by MH Contest. We agreed to this, but I modified it as I was typing, so enjoy, Barry is **COMPLETELY** OOC, but you'll see that it adds a touch. **NO HATIN' HATERS!**

I do **NOT** own Pokemon if I did, shippings I like would become TV reality! =D!

* * *

Today was the first day of school as Freshman. Dawn felt like she was having a nervous breakdown in her head about what to wear ( of course). She finally decided on a pink and black polka-dotted dress that went to her mid-thigh. She then looked through her jewelry and chose to wear a gold heart locket a boy gave to her when her father died, pink hooped earrings, and black brackets. She then looked through her shoes to choose black flats that had a silver sparkle. She did her hair in her usual style but she used pink clips instead of her usual gold clips. She checked her backpack to see if it all the things she needed for school then yelled ready to all of her other friends.

May was dressing in her usual white skirt, and on top of that was a dark red shirt with sparkling white roses across. She wore white heels and she had her hair down with a small white bow. She checked in the mirror then yelled the word ready to the others.

Leaf wore a green spaghetti-strapped shirt with a silver skirt. She wore black jewelry that went very good with her outfit. A black headband with a neon green flower was in her hair. " Ready, Freddy!"

Zoey, didn't care about her outfit so she wore her usual one.

Misty wore what Leaf wore except she wore a yellow shirt with dark gray shorts, and blue jewelry. She then placed her trusty mallet in her backpack then put her hair in a side pony-tail. At the top of her lungs she then yelled," I'm ready now get off your lazy asses and let's go!"

The boys dressed casually in their usual outfits.

When the girls arrived at school, all the boys jaws fell, Paul's just opened a bit then quickly closed.

Dawn, being the one to love being the center of attention, got all of it. She had to admit, she got too much.

"Hey you want to go on a date, my names Barry. What's yours beautiful?" The man known as Barry had a cool voice.

Dawn turned around with a glare that quickly turned into a smile when she hugged him. The surprise of the hug given to Barry almost made him fall," I'm Dawn Blertiz, remember me!?" Dawn had such a peppy voice it made Drew smile.

Confusion struck Barry,' who was she, she sounds so familiar.'

" No need to worry!"

" Now I remember! What up Dawn! Long time no see!" Barry finally remembered because of the catch phrase 'No need to worry!' Dawn always used.

" I would love to hang out to catch up on old times! As long as you don't get sugar."

" Not so fast Dawn. Do you mind explaining who this is? Don't forget your dating me!" Drew used a dead serious voice.

He's my friend from Twin Leaf. We had to part 4 years ago, don't you remember him?" Dawn gave a short explanation.

"Who?"

"Who?"

"Paul's Fan boy."

"Oh, now I remember! Either way why are you going on a date with him!?"

"It's not a date! I just want to hang out with him as a friend!"

Barry gave her a note then whispered to Dawn," Call me so we can choose a day for our date. As in date I mean a day and time to show people our love. See you babe!" He then walked away with a nasty smirk on his face.

Dawn stood there with her face pale and frozen. She was unable to move because of her shock. She couldn't speak. All she could do was think,' Barry has changed. He used to be hyper, fun, and confident, now he's an ass. Maybe even the biggest ass in the world. He can even be called a devious bitch.

Finally, when the bell rang, Misty hit Dawn with her mallet then yelled," Hurry up and go to class!"

* * *

Drew, May, Ash, Misty, Zoey, Kenny, Leaf, Garry, and Paul walked to class at room 8 except for Dawn. Dawn being the unlucky one got room 6, all alone, or so she thought!

" So, we see each other again! Why don't we call every first period is a date." Barry smirked, he had outdone himself.

" I don't love you! I love Drew! When are you going to get that through your thick head!" Dawn was furious. What happened to Barry!?

" Fine, but watch your back. I have some tricks being held back to use on my goal, and your my goal Dawn Hikari Blertiz."

" *moan* I don't want to sit with Drew!" May of course had to whine.

" Well I didn't even want to be placed in this in this class, I want to be in Dawn's class. I don't trust Barry." Drew had a serious voice.

" Well you should. It's not like he's a devious bitch or that he's trying to take Dawn for his own. Really, what did you think, that he wants to rape her!" May used logic, bad logic for a fact.

" Maybe, your right."

" Duh and when am I wrong!"

" Always! *smack*" Misty's mallet met Ash's head causing Ash to fall on the floor unconscious.

" Misty, he looks dead." Paul was serious. He really did look dead.

" You really need to take him to nurse Joy." Zoey, being Ash's girlfriend, was very worried, she was in love. Well at least that's what she thinks.

" Oh on your way back, can you get me a Poke!" Leaf chimed in, she was thirsty so don't blame her!

" Leaf, you know you can have some of mine?" Kenny wanting to save his friend trouble, offered.

" First, I am not getting you a Poke, second, fine. Only because I knocked him out!"

" What! I'll get some of Kenny's then. Kenny! Give me your Poke! Wait, if we're in class, why do you have Poke?" Leaf was confused, she still wanted Poke though.

" The question is, why wouldn't I!"

" Well, that's a good reasoning, so give me your Poke!"

" NO! You're going to drink all of it!" Kenny ran around the classroom as Leaf chased him.

" Guys, calm down! I'll get Misty and have her knock you guys out too if you don't!" Zoey yelled.

" WHAT! DON'T GET MISTY!" Leaf and Kenny ran to their seats, Misty really scared them.

* * *

" STOP FOLLOWING ME! 1 CLASS TOGETHER, THAT IS ALL WE HAVE! GOT THAT BARRY!" Dawn was sick and tired of that asshole. He was like somebody that she used to know! ( A.N: I had to! I love this song!)

" Well, let's make a deal, I leave if you select a day and time for our date. If you happen to skip out, you'll find yourself full of regret for the rest of your life."

" If I say today after school will you leave," Dawn just wanted to be alone.

" Sure, but if you tell anybody, the conditions are the same as if you just skipped on the date. See you babe!" Barry left with a sly grin.

" *Smack* Dawn, I know what he said to you in class, the morning, and just now. Your pretty dense for not telling us." Misty had a worried expression, she really was worried.

" Ow! Wait, you know! Did you tell anybody! Please tell me you didn't!" Fear struck Dawn, if she told anybody, her life would be full of regret.

" Well, I did. Barry doesn't know though, so it's ok."

" Well, he does now! He was hiding in that corner just now. I'm screwed!"

" Hey D D! Do you need some help with Barry!" Kenny came in with Leaf, Gary, Zoey, May, Drew, and Paul.

" So, what do you want us to do? We can all help," Drew spoke up," May, I told you Barry was a bastard! Give me my $10 now!" Drew laughed victorious.

" Ugh! Fine, here." May was annoyed, why did he have to be right.

" We could just beat the daylight out of him." Paul was bored, this was the best answer...

" NO! It's too late, Barry knows, and he has what he calls a date with me that I can't bail or he'll make my life turn into a hell hole even faster! Just leave me alone..." Dawn started to cry as she ran away.

" So Drew, since that is your girlfriend, what should we do?" Gary spoke with his voice full of sympathy and sorrow.

" We do nothing. She knows what she will be forced to do and she excepts that. She already knows that the start of her life as hell is coming soon. Believe it or not though, she's ready." Drew spoke up with a voice full of sorrow.

" Wow... Who knew Drew was able to say sincere things! He deserves an applause!" May spoke up as everybody started to clap and Drew bowed.

" But I am serious, we can't help her," Drew said with pride in his voice.

" We know!" Misty calmly said still clapping.

" Sometimes you guys are a pain... Hey wasn't this suppose to be a dramatic ending?" Drew said confused.

" Yeah, but this ending is even better!" Leaf chimed in.

" True... So let's end it... NOW!" Kenny said running to get some more Poke.

* * *

WELL! Your opinions PLEASE!

First I know this SUCKED! But I really suck at beginings so that is my reason.

Either way For your sakes I am MK Poke! Where MH Contest is I HAVE NO CLUE! BTW I wrote this horrible chapter... OH For the people who waited for this chapter and reviewed... **THANK YOU!**


End file.
